prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC39
is the 39th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 428th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode focuses on Hoshizora Miyuki being sucked into the Cinderella story. Synopsis Miyuki was walking inside the library, but spots an unk nown book that was on the floor. Candy was curious along with Miyuki than she opens the book and sees that it was Cinderella and touches a page than her hand was getting in the book and than it flied and shined and Miyuki was gone leaving Candy alone and curious. Miyuki was terrified than she remembered that Cinderella was dirty too and her eyes shined. Majorina was seeing and saw that the Cinderella book was gone. The girls were in school talking and trying to know why is Miyuki being late, but than Pop came and said it was that it was gone than Candy came and said it was terrible and the girls had to cover up so no one could see them talking. Than they headed up to the roof so no one could see them, than Pop showed the book where Miyuki got trapped and the girls saw a page seeing Miyuki cleaning and they thinked Miyuki was happy cleaning than Pop told that the book connected all the books of Cinderella through out the world and made her happiness and than he said if the book got in bad hands-than he got enterupted by Majorina, Wolfrun, and Akaoni and they run to get the book, Candy touched it and everyone got sent in the book and Pop was scared. Miyuki was smiling and thinking of heaving a happy e nding till the stepsisters came which were Wolfrun, Akaoni and than the stepmother which was Majorina.She was still cleaning and than the stepsister or Wolfrun came and was with mud and made the her laundry into dirty leaving Miyuki to really angry. Than she was cleaning the hallway but than the other stepsister or Akaoni came and made the floor a mess leaving her sad again. She was also doing cooking this time but than the stepmother came and made into a poison cooking and than the kitchen became dirty again. Than in the other world Pop was seeing the book a nd he was seeing Miyuki being treated badly and was sad. Than the stepsisters got invitations from the prince and Miyuki was delighted and came but than the stepmother came and told Miyuki she wasn't going but Miyuki's hopes weren't gone she knew the fairy was going to save her but than she Yayoi and she telled her that she was the fairy and Miyuki's dream were gone. It was the day and the stepsister rushed into th e ball leaving Miyuki alone with Yayoi but than Akane with Nao came which were two mouses and made Yayoi break free, than Candy showed up also telling them that she was a lizard. Yayoi took her magic wand and did Peace Thunder with it which made Miyuki with Cinderella's dress. Than she turned Nao and Akane into horses and Candy into the person which rided it. When they were going in the palace, Miyuki saw Wolfrun and he broke the pumpkin which held Miyuki to go to the palace. The prince or Reika was waiting for some one t o come but than Majorina with the stepsisters came and were chaising her but Miyuki didn't give up and came to the castle and than Reika came and took her hand and danced, Pop was seeing the book and saw Reika and Miyuki happy than Miyuki saw the clock and had 5 minutes left and she was also reminded to not forget the shoe but when she was running she was getting chased by the stepgirls, Yayoi tried to help Miyuki go but than they kicked her but Reika caught her and Miyuki's shoe fell and Wolfrun summoned a Akanbe with her shoe. Miyuki had no choice but to fight it by herself b ecause her friends forgot the Smile Pact. She transformed and had 3 minutes left and the Akanbe was running but there was no time and Candy to help Miyuki used the Sweet Decor and made many sweets which the Akanbe felt dizzy, it was time for Miyuki to transform again to Princess Happy than she used the new attack Cinderella Happy Shower and the Akanbe by all that power Miyuki got pushed back to her house. It was morning and it was time for Cinderella to wear the missing shoe and than everything got back to normal world leaving Majorina angry but Miyuki smiled leaving everyone with a happy end. Trivia *This is the first time that Cure Happy transforms with the group catchphrase. **Also Cure Happy can transforms into Princess Happy by herself. *This is the fifth time the Akanbe eyecatch was shown. Unlike all the other times, which had the Tanoshi Yoichien ad play before it, ads for the Pretty Cure Uki Uki Nurie (Color Wonder) and Pretty Cure Himitsu Box, a stationary box, played before the eyecatch. *This is the last appearence of the red nose Akanbe, though this one has sharp teeth instead of tongue sticking out. *This is the second time Pretty Cure became Cinderella, after Yes Pretty Cure 5. *The Candy Decor is used. *Princess Happy uses Cinderella Happy Shower for the first and only time. *This episode mirrors YPC538, which also has a Cinderella story. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Majorina *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Gallery SmPC36YayoiPeaceThunder.PNG|Yayoi doing Peace Thunder with a fake hand Miyuki and Reika.PNG|Miyuki as Cinderella and Reika as the Prince Candydecor.used.PNG|Using the Candy Decor Happy.princess.PNG|Cure Happy transforms into her Princess Form by herself. Cindrella.shower.png|Cure Happy performs Cindrella Happy Shower. Akan.ep39.jpg|Episode 39 Akanbe Cinderrella.PNG|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 39 wallpaper Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!